Oracle Files: Dinah Lance 2
Characters * Black Canary * Wonder Woman Location * Secret Sanctuary - Lockers, Happy Harbor, RI * February 14th 2003, 1852 Local Time VOX Archive * opens, footsteps, door closes, clatter, footsteps, sigh, locker door opens, fabric shifting, sigh, clatter, bare footsteps, faucet turned, water spraying, bare footsteps, fabric shifting, relieved sigh * Wonder Woman: footsteps, fabric shifting Mind if I join in? * Black Canary: gasp, shower curtain pulled Diana?! * Wonder Woman: chuckle My apologies, Dinah... I did not mean to startle you. * Black Canary: It's... It's fine... I just... I just was not expecting anyone else to be here. [nervous chuckle * Wonder Woman: As for covering up, no need. I assure you have nothing you need to hide. i have seen it all. * Black Canary: Right... The island all of women... So I have heard... * Wonder Woman: Actually I was referring to the public bathhouses and the open bathing springs of Themyscira, but... * Black Canary: chuckle Right... And it's not that I'm shy or anything, I'm just... Did you ask to join me? * Wonder Woman: chuckle Again, my apologies... I meant in the next stall. * Black Canary: sigh Oh, right... Yes, of course... be my guest. * Wonder Woman: turns, water spraying, bare footsteps, relieved sigh By the goddess! Hera knows I needed this. * Black Canary: sigh, water spraying So... uh... what're you doing here? * Wonder Woman: spraying Bruce is meeting me here. * Black Canary: spraying On Valentine's Day? 2 seconds Ohh... * Wonder Woman: spraying, stifled laughter Not like that. Clark asked Bruce to look into someone. He will be attending a gala at Ivy University and since's it's Valentine's Day event, Bruce needed a date. * Black Canary: spraying On a Valentine's Date with Bruce Wayne? spraying, chuckle Yo go, girl. * Wonder Woman: spraying, stifled laughter Not going anywhere yet, Dinah... The event doesn't start for another hour or so. * Black Canary: spraying That's not what... You know what? It doesn't matter. * Wonder Woman: spraying So do you mind if I ask what are you doing here? * Black Canary: spraying Ollie's still scared the League of Assassins is after me... spraying I've been hiding here for a few days now... spraying, sigh I'm fine, though... spraying, sigh Plenty of good food and Ollie's supposed to be joining me here tonight for a shut-in's date. * Wonder Woman: spraying Oh? What sort of things could you do here? Sparring? * Black Canary: spraying, chuckle I'm sure we'll go a few rounds on the mats. spraying, giggle spraying, silence: 7.3 seconds spraying, chuckle I'm sorry, Diana... curtain shifting What I mean to say is that- * Wonder Woman: turns, water stops Oh, I know what you meant, Dinah... footsteps, fabric shifting I'm not as naive as you think... Don't forget to use protection while sparring. bare footsteps Trivia and Notes *This is the remastered version of Oracle Files: Dinah Lance 2/2, the original's VOX Box can be found at E27VOXA: One Night Stand *Dinah was kidnapped and her DNA material was stolen to create a clone, Lauren Drake. Links and References * Oracle Files: Dinah Lance (2/2) (Old Version) * Oracle Files: Dinah Lance (2/4) (Remastered) Category:Oracle Files Category:Dinah Lance/Appearances Category:Diana/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Mt. Justice/Appearances Category:Happy Harbor/Appearances